This invention relates to deodorant cases, and, more particularly, to deodorant cases of the propel-repel type.
There exist on the market deodorant cases of great variety. One of the most popular is the type known as the propel-repel type. This means that the carrier is seated on a threaded rod, the turning of which will raise the carrier or lower it, depending upon the direction of rotation of the knob.
It is known and generally desirable to back fill cosmetic containers, that is, to fill the container from its bottom. Prior to attaching the cap, the upper, open end of the container is placed in a jig or a puck which has the configuration of the finished product, and the container is filled with the carrier in place. Thereafter, the product solidifies and the remainder of parts of the container are assembled. A drawback of this type of filling technique is that excessive labor is required to assemble the package.